Liars
by 5M1TH
Summary: You can lie to me, but don't lie to yourself.


_Disclaimer: The Matrix and all its characters belong to Wachowski brothers._

* * *

An unmistakable click of a Desert Eagle.

"Miss Edwards. So nice of you to drop by."

Shit.

"It's Saturday evening, Miss Edwards. Aren't you supposed to be in Zion? Attending your usual rave parties? Hunting the males of your species? Exchanging body fluids?"

She had to take a second look to ensure that it was indeed him.

"Oh isn't that what your species are best at, Miss Edwards. Eating. Surviving. Reproducing. You are just like animals."

"Smith."

"On a second note, no, it's not fair to animals. Every animal on this planet instinctively develops a natural equilibrium with the surrounding environment, but you humans do not."

"Smith..."

"You multiply, pollute and destroy. Like parasites, I might add."

"Smith!"

"I never understood the need for human reproduction. You think that by creating more of you, you will make a _better world_? You think that by multiplying, you are contributing to the oh so irreplaceable gene pool? You think that the world simply cannot exist without your precious DNA? Just the mere thought of human reproduction... disgusting."

"SMITH!!"

"Yes?"

"Would you please, just for once, shut up and listen to something else than the sound of your voice – or pull the trigger already so help me God!"

She was bold. His lips curved into a small smile.

"Zion is chaos. I hate to admit it, but we are on the verge of a civil war" she lowered her eyes.

"Oh..."

"If you shoot me, you would only assist them."

Smith lowered his gun, but didn't put it away. "What about your ship?"

"The Neb is in dispute. My visit in the Matrix tonight is not authorized."

"Your captain?"

"Morpheus is still obsessed with finding the One. As usual."

"And the Council?"

"Senile and gone mad. As usual."

"I hate to tell you, but I told you so."

"Yes, Smith" she sighed, defeated. "_You told me so._"

"Good. We have to get you out of there" he replaced the gun in his holster.

"How so?" she cocked her head. "Perhaps you will call Morpheus and have a nice little chat with him about reinserting me into the Matrix? Oh great idea. I'm sure that old Morpheus will be bursting with joy. Zion will follow suit."

Smith smirked. After nine years, it seemed that his enemy picked up his sarcasm.

"Well, what's so funny?" Trinity rose an eyebrow.

"Nothing" he smiled. "You talk like I do."

"I most certainly do not."

"Yes you do."

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do."

"I'm nothing like you."

"Keep telling yourself that" he bit his lip in attempt to stop the smile from spreading across his features.

She crossed her arms. "Smith. I'm not in the mood for mind games."

His expression returned back to normal. "Of course not, Miss Edwards."

"And..?"

"And I can't help you."

"But..." she opened her mouth to speak.

"But I know of someone who can" he cut her off.

Silence for five, maybe ten seconds. Then, a realization dawned on her. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes."

"Smith you bastard."

"Were you expecting anything less?"

"Not him."

"Oh yes him."

"Non..."

"Oui."

"Merde!"

"Oui, ma Chérie. Il est votre seul choix" Smith offered her his usual superior smile.

"Merovingian will never help me."

"If I were you, I won't start making conclusions right away."

"Alright, what do you want in return?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Hmm" low growl.

"Access codes to the Zion mainframe" she turned away from him.

"Good girl."

"Bastard."

"You sound surprised, Miss Edwards. We are, after all, enemies" he reminded her.

"Oh how could I forget that." She turned back to him and stepped closer, invading his personal space. "Smith, there is no possible way in Hell that I would just give you access codes to the last human city." A cold fire lit in her eyes. "Do you expect me to betray my race? You expect me to become a miserable coward and fulfill your sadistic pleasures? I would rather die than betray my kind."

"Keep telling yourself that, young lady."

She took a step closer, until her nose almost touched his. "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual, Miss Edwards."

She withdrew from him, shaking with fury. "I thought A.I. couldn't feel."

"After nine years, I thought you were smarter, Miss Edwards. But I seem to have overestimated you."

"Fuck you."

"Tell me, is it worth it?" Now it was his turn to invade her personal space. "Is it worth defending a race that has no future? Defending species that face inevitable extinction? Fighting the war you know you cannot win? Is it worth it, Miss Edwards?"

She stood her ground, but lowered her head, looking away from him.

"Young lady, you know that you are too good for them. I told you that already. You know that you are made for a purpose greater than this."

She jumped as his hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look back at him. "Look at me, Edwards. You know that you are being used by them. You knew that ever since you became unplugged. You know that if they told you what the Matrix was, you would never swallow the red pill. Deep in your heart, you know that you were never given a choice. You know that you've traded one prison for another. You can lie to me, but don't lie to yourself."

She saw her reflection in his sunglasses. "I have to go Smith." She blinked back the tears.

"Of course" he pulled away from her, adjusting his tie clip. "Rest assured, next time..."

"...you won't hesitate to kill me" she finished his words.


End file.
